A Costume, Some Alcohol, And a Couple Bucks Later
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Won second place on speedrent. What happened the morning after Christmas Eve for Angel and Collins. AngelxCollins developing mush!


1So... yeah. You know you all are simply dying to know what was going on Christmas morning for the Angel/Collins mass coming right for the loft.

This came in second place for speedrent's fifteenth challenge. The prompt was to have a missing scene.

**Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN!

**A Costume, Some Alcohol, And a Couple Bucks Later...**

**By Donna**

Collins rubbed his eyes and looked around. Was it a dream? Could it had been a dream? It all felt so real... he was brought in by a beautiful man with a dazzling smile and...

"Hey, honey! You're awake!" a very perky voice cracked through his thoughts.

Collins looked around and saw that the voice came from a... woman. A beautiful one at that. She had short, bobbed hair, a red flower caught in it, light skin, and a snazzy santa jacket that hugged her just-so. She grinned. "Don't worry... you're not dreaming. Or having a nightmare."

Collins rubbed his eyes once more for good measure. The voice didn't quite fit the face...

"Uhm, hello, Collins? It's me... Angel," Angel said, suddenly concerned. She bent down, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Are you okay! Oh my God! If you're..."

"I'm good," Collins mumbled, "Uhm... are you?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I'm fine, silly! I thought I told you about... err... this. I'm sorry!"

"Eh, no problem..." Collins said, "You took me in and you barely knew me! You can dress in a chicken suit for all I care... I owe ya one."

"We'll worry about paybacks later!" Angel chirped, "It's Christmas!"

She hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Collins!"

Collins laughed as she hugged him tightly. It was probably one of the sweetest gestures anyone ever did to him all year besides... what she did last night.

"C'mon! I got some money! Let's get some good stuff!" Angel yelled.

"How?" Collins asked.

"Well," Angel said, looking around, "It's quite a funny story..."

-----------------------------------------------

Collins never though he'd laugh so much in his life. "So... so let me get this straight... the dog committed suicide?"

Angel nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! The dog just jumped! It was hilarious!"

Collins smiled and put his arm around Angel. "So where are we going?"

"I figured we'd get something nice to drink..." Angel suggested, pointing to the liquor store.

"Oh shit... I just forgot! I never got back to Roger and Mark..." Collins mumbled.

"Oh, then we'll have a little party then!" Angel cheered.

"Err..." Collins started, "...You don't have to do this..."

"Shh!" Angel hushed him, "Come on."

She ripped off her wig. "Okay. Let's go."

They marched into the liquor store and Angel bought some. She clunked the heavy glass bottle on the counter and threw her ID at the cashier. The cashier took a double-take, but took her money.

They walked out and Angel stole some cups from a street vendor. After running like hell, they found themselves giggling loudly and found themselves holding each other's hands. They blushed. Angel covered her mouth and said, "Well... let's... let's go see your friends! Yes?"

They walked to the loft. Collins smiled and grabbed Angel's hand again. Angel looked at him and whispered, "Uhm... so... yeah..."

"You're suddenly not so confident, are you?" Collins asked.

Angel cried, "Stop it! I'm blushing!"

Collins laughed. "Hey... Angel. Uhm... you know... you're cute."

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. You're cute and you're really sweet. And... I'm not good at this!"

Angel grinned. "You're so cute, too. C'mon. I believe we must go see your friends!"

They darted up to Mark and Roger's room. Before Collins knocked on the door, Angel hissed, "Wait!"

She hid in the back. "I want to come in all dramatic!" She struck a pose. "You know?"

Collins laughed. "Yeah, I do, actually."

He knocked on the door and went inside, screaming, "Merry Christmas, bitches!"

Angel laughed, feeling herself blush again. She couldn't remember the last time she had a crush on someone... but she did. There was no denying it.

**END**


End file.
